vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PrinceZarbon
Hi, welcome to Vampire Hunter D Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PrinceZarbon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rei-Ginsei (Talk) 01:00, August 15, 2009 Character names Hey welcome to the D wiki Zarbon, you're doing a great job on the info for the movie incarnations of characters. But we're using the original names for characters that were used in the English versions of the novels and manga adaptations. (Sorry I haven't gotten around to writing the policies yet) So could you move your work on Dr. Fering to Sam Ferringo, and start a section called Appearances in Other Media or something? Also your Machira redirect is going the wrong way, it should go to Mashira. You also need to rethink the Bengé page, if you don't know anything about the novel versions of Bloodlust characters just mention that they appear in Demon Deathchase in the opening summary. The only character I can think of in the anime that is not in the novels is Carmilla. And go ahead and make Meier Link's girlfriend's name Charlotte Elbourne, since she is never called by name in the novel or manga. Thanks. If you have any questions feel free to ask. And if you how to fix templates and other wiki things help me out!--''Rei'' (talk) 05:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey mate. The movie incarnations are technically the ones I like for these characters since they end up with completely different results and endings in the manga storylines. Also, their mannerism and characteristics are of a different nature. I haven't examined the manga for the Vampire Hunter D series specifically well enough to pass judgment on it, but I don't know it well enough to alter the names in accordance to the naming protocol we want to follow here. I scrolled the end credits to see that Mashira's name is spelled "Machira" in the anime end credits itself. If this is false, then why is it being used in the animated version. If I'd have known the manga names take priority to the anime names, in terms of titling, I'd have inspected this prior to inserting the information. However, I assume that we can have both the manga and anime storylines for the characters on each of their pages in accordance to how we set up the articles. I see what you mean about the Fering article though, agreed on that comrade. - 05:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah the anime gets alot of the naming wrong, particularly the use of the word "Dunpeal." I only mentioned the manga because it follows the naming in the Kikuchi's novels very very closely. Yes, the manga definitely has some differences, so it would need a separate section as well. I could almost see the Bloodlust Mashira getting his own page, since he's basically a completely different character. But ultimately I don't think anyone could write enough on them to warrant an entire page. It would better to include the info on the novels/movies/manga to make the article as long as possible. I definitely know what you mean though, the movie version of Rei-Ginsei is by far my favorite. We're both named after obscure and underated anime villains, how cool is that? Also, are you good at this wiki editing stuff bro? because I could use some serious help in that department.--''Rei'' (talk) 06:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll try to modify the differences from anime and manga on each character article. I'm currently an administrator on the DBZ wikia. I have a long history with basics, but there are some things I'm still learning. The DBZ wiki has become a huge database at this point with over 2,000 articles. In terms of characters, I only like supporting characters (who are villains/henchmen and end up dead) so I understand where you're coming from. By the way, I like Rei Ginsei also. - 12:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC)